devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JayAaerow/New Administrator Canidate?
Hey! My name is Jay! As evident by my username! This blog post is here because I want the community's input on there being a new administrator! I would personally like to be this wikia's Admin! I recently got into DMC & love the series! It be nice to help make sure people get the correct information! Experience Luck for you, I already have some experience in Adminstrating a Wikia. Visit the Soul Eater Wikia. It is by far my most impressive work there. All the rules, guidelines, mainpage heading, etc... And a lot of what is visually appealing is my work of hand. I'm not taking all the credit though. I had other users help too! Though I was the one who allowed it. I've taken care of many problems. Vandalization, disputes, etc. Even with a bureaucrat! My point is I know when to step my foot down. However, I also know how a Adminstrator should behave. This page here was created by me and cements my actual position on how an Adminstrator should be and what they are! I know I'm relatively new to this wikia but understand, I will still do my best to help you guys out If you consider me! What will I do? HM! Well, I'm the type of Admin who likes to get things done! There's a lot I would do for this wikia. I would add Affiliates to increase trafficing, Change up the Page Layouts so more pages look organized, add more templates, update various things, activate Forums, etc. There's many things this wikia needs to help making editing a breeze but also make things a bit more fun! If I do become an Adminstrator, I will specify on what I will try to accomplish! However, I will also do whatever the community asks me to do. Or even a single user depending on what they request! I highly urge you to comment on what you'd like to be done! I will make sure to look over everyone's suggestoins and plan accordingly! I do actual try to fix any problems people have or add any suggestions too! Done be afraid. Trust me, I won't be a scary adminstrator. How can we trust you, Jay? I actually expect you people to ask this when looking at this post. I might be new to DMC Wikia, but to Wikia itself, nope! I generally don't get into trobule with other wikias. I promise you I will not be the type of Admin. who think he can run everything! My time in the Soul Eater Wikia made me learn that! I will be sure to not overstep my boundaries & do my best to help the DMC Wiki Community. A Adminstrator is appointed because the community agrees. He's not a rule or some sort of boss! To me at least! And that's all have to say! Please comment & give me your support or oppose. Be honest, too! Feel free to also ask any questions you may have! And don't forget to suggest some ideas you'd like me to try & do should I become an Administrator. Category:Blog posts